dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Savant
Team Savant is led by Akira Takebayashi, a Reincarnated Devil and top-class fighter from Grauzauberer. These are the group of people gathered by him after gaining his Evil Pieces, forming the Team Savant for Special-Op missions behind the scene of mythological world. Overview: It is consists of 11 powerful beings from different affiliations. All of the member's overall powers are ranging from top-tier High-Class Devils to top-tier Ultimate-Class Devils. They were found by Akira himself during his travels in both human and mythological world. He took them in several reasons: those who can't stay in their old home, those who are being stray for reasons, and etc. Members: Known members of Akira's team include: *'Tobio Ikuse:' A Former Human who is a descendant of Himejima Clan, one of the Five Principal Clans, and possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon. He is nicknamed "Slash Dog" and a member of Team Savant and a top fighter of Grigori. (Queen, Mutation Piece) **Position: Co-Vice Leaders of Team Savant. *'Lavinia Reni:' a Former Human Magician from the organization Grauzauberer of the Magician Association, nicknamed Demise Girl and Ice Princess who is the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Absolute Demise. She became a member of Team Savant under Akira's confession and marriage at the same time. (Bishop, Mutation Piece) **Position: Co-Vice Leaders of Team Savant, Position: Co-Team European Magic Experts. *'Rossweisse:' A Former Valkyrie acts as a bodyguard for the King of the Norse, Odin. She became a member of Team Savant under Akira's confession and marriage at the same time. (Rook) **Position: Co-Team European Magic Experts (Norse) *'Kuroka:' A Former Nekomata (Nekoshou) who is renowned as wanted SSS-Class Stray Devil and Koneko's older sister. She became a member of Team Savant under Akira's confession and marriage at the same time. (Bishop) **Position: Expert for Youjutsu, Senjutsu, sorcery, exorcism, and charms for shintoism. *'Scáthach:' A Former Human Descendant of Scáthach, the legendary Scottish warrior woman, and martial art teacher who trained the legendary Ulster hero, Cú Chulainn. She was a a former member of the Hero Faction and one of the top two spear user of the Khaos Brigade alongside Cao Cao. She became a member of Team Savant under Akira's confession and marriage at the same time. (Knight) **Position: Combat Instructor and Expert on runes, inscription, and ancient texts & Vanguard. *'Siegfried:' A Former Artificial Human, created from the genes of the Dragon-slaying hero Siegfried in the Nibelungenlied. He was a former member of the Hero Faction and one of the top two swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team, and was known as The Demonic Sword User and "Chaos Edge" Sieg. He became a member of Team Savant under Akira's suggestion. (Knight) **Position: Combat Instructor and Expert Exorcist of the Vatican & Vanguard. *'Natsume Minagawa: '''A Former Human from Ryuukou Academy and current possessor of one of the Four Fiends Sacred Gear in the form of a Hawk whom she has named '''Griffon.' She is a member of Team Savant (Pawn, x2) **Position: Rear-Support and Raider. *'Kouki Samejima:' A Former Human who is a renowned school delinquent from Ryuukou Academy and current possessor of one of the Four Fiends Sacred Gear in the form of a white cat whom he has named Byakusa. He is a member of Team Savant (Pawn, x2) **Position: Front-Soldier and Guerrilla fighter. Trivia: TBA Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:House-Husband DxD